


Red Truths

by LMXB



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Isolation, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMXB/pseuds/LMXB
Summary: With Alex and J'onn away to face the music for their recent inability to follow orders, Kara has to help her cousin before it is too late. During the showdown though her cousin can't help but let his repressed thoughts out, hurting the already fragile Kara. Set a few weeks after the S2 finale.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or the characters.
> 
> A/N: This is a short story set a few weeks after the season two finale.

"Hey Maggie." Kara greeted as Maggie approached her at the DEO.

"Hey, is Alex back yet?"

"No."

"Is that a bad thing?" Maggie asked.

"Probably. The President seemed pretty mad at both J'onn and Alex for not being able to follow orders." Winn said but seeing Kara's frown he added. "But I'm sure it will be fine."

"You suck at this." Kara said, not impressed by the way Winn had not eased her own fears oer what punishment would come Alex and J'onn's way.

"So is this a bad time to ask to use DEO resources?" Maggie asked.

"Well technically there is no one to say no." Wiinn pointed out. "What do you need?"

"Can you track this alien?" Maggie asked showing him a photo.

"Was Sinclair really Valen in one of the best closed loops of all time?" Winn asked.

"I literally don't know what or who you are talking about." Maggie said looking confused.

"Jeffrey Sinclair, the original commander of Babylon Five and-" He started, cutting himself off when it was clear Maggie didn't care. "You so need to get an education." Winn muttered. "But yes of course I can track an alien." He added as he sat down and started typing.

"Ma'am." Vasquez said approaching Kara.

"Hey." Kara replied.

"We have a problem. Your cousin has gone crazy."

"What do you mean crazy?" Kara asked causing Vasquez to hand her a tablet showing Superman walk through the streets of Metropolis, dressed in black, destroying cars and buildings.

"Is that a late side effect of the silver kryptonite?" Maggie asked looking at the footage.

"No, that was different." Kara said as Winn looked over her shoulder.

"Oh, did you see that?" Winn asked. "He had the whole red glowing eyes thing."

"What does that mean?" Maggie asked.

"Red Kryptonite." Kara sighed.

"Is that what you were on when you trashed the city last year?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah." Kara said almost flinching at the reminder. "I have to stop him before he does anything really bad."

"What will stop you getting exposed?" Maggie asked.

"He was probably exposed hours ago." Kara said.

"I can run a scan and look for traces." Winn said going back to his work station.

"What if he wasn't?" Maggie asked. "If you get exposed as well this whole world will be in trouble."

"There is an antidote. The DEO team can meet us there. I have to stop him." Kara said before turning to Winn. "Let me know what you find." With that she flew off.

-00-

"Superman. Stop." Supergirl demanded as she landed in front of him.

"I wondered when you would turn up. You always show up where you are not wanted." He said walking towards Kara.

"This isn't you. You've been expos-" Kara started only to be punched by her cousin.

"Don't do this. I've beaten you before." Kara warned as she got to her feet.

"A mistake that won't happen again." Superman said throwing another punch at Kara, who this time blocked.

"Wanna bet?" Kara asked throwing her own punch. Only Superman blocked it and then countered causing her to stumble backwards.

"I told you I fight with my heart for what I want. I know what I want." Superman said striking Kara again who was knocked into a wall. "This time you have nothing to fight for. No one wants you and no one loves you." He said pulling her into a strangle hold. "You should have died on Krypton. You were never needed, never wanted on Earth." Superman said as he choked her. "I didn't want you which is why I gave you to the Danvers. After what you cost them they don't want you and the worse part for you is your own parents didn't even want you. They sent you away. No one ever wanted you. No one wants you now. You even ran the mighty Cat Grant out of town, not even Lois achieved that and they hate each other. I bet Mon-El was begging to get into that pod." He said as Kara managed to elbow his ribs causing him to release her. Struggling for breath Kara dropped to the ground moments before Superman kicked her so hard she flew into another wall.

"I should have thrown your pod back into space." He said approaching her and kicking her ribs. "No one wants you on Earth. You are a second rate hero at best. You will never be as good as me. Jimmy has such little faith in you he took it upon himself to become a hero. He's just a a human Kara, but he believes the city is safer with him rather than you." Each word hitting Kara harder than the kicks he was unleashing.

"I'm not surprised Alex has started keeping her distance from you, ignoring your calls, cancelling Sisters' night. And I bet Alex has noticed you keep your distance now and rather than sad she is relieved and grateful to be free from you." He said unleashing another powerful kick sending Kara through the building crashing into another wall that collapsed on top of her, leaving her broken physically and emotionally.

"Kara!" Winn said though her earpiece. "Kara listen to me. Your cousin is a jerk. You are a hero and you need to prove that before he hurts anyone else. You like beat him three weeks ago. Don't give in now. Kara we need you to get up and fight."

Hearing the words Kara stumbled to her feet causing Superman to turn and face her.

"Why won't you just go?" He growled rushing towards her to attack her once more. This time though Kara blocked him then used the training that J'onn and Alex had given her to counter, managing to land blow after blow.

Kara pummelled her cousin until he fell unconscious. As soon as he stopped moving she lifted him into her arms and flew off.

-00-

"Need some help here." Supergirl called as she flew through the DEO window, her cousin still in her arms.

"Put him here." Hamilton said indicating to a gurney. "This should cure him." She added as she stuck a dart into him. As his body absorbed whatever he was given he spasmed as his eyes flew open and the redness disappeared moments before his body relaxed and his eyes shut. "I'll put him under the lamps. He should be fine." She said as she and her team wheeled him off. As Supergirl stumbled from exhaustion Winn hurried to her side.

"You okay?"

"Fine, just a little tired. I need you to figure out where he got exposed." Kara said before walking off, making it three steps before she collapsed.

"Kara!" Maggie said as she and Winn rushed to her side.


	2. Chapter 2

"Easy." Winn said as Kara sat up.

"What happened?" She asked looking round confused.

"You kinda collapsed, which is understandable after you and your cousin had another showdown."

"That happened?" Kara asked feeling groggy.

"Yes." Winn replied.

"The Red Kryptonite? Is he okay?" She asked as her brain started to work again.

"Still under, but he should be fine."

"I need to see him." Kara said hopping off the bed.

"Easy." Maggie said before pointing to the bed on Kara's other side. "He's just there. Hamilton says he'll be fine, but he needs to stay in here over night."

"So how are you doing?" Winn asked as Kara looked at her unconscious cousin. "I mean he kind of lay into you."

"I'm fine." She said.

"You know it's okay not to be?" Winn pressed.

"Especially with everything else that has happened recently." Maggie added.

"Seriously, I'm fine." Kara said. "But do you guys mind leaving us alone? It will be easier for him if there are less of us in here. He's going to feel like crap."

"Sure. Let me know if you want anything." Winn agreed.

"Thanks. Can you call James as well. I think Clark will need a friend."

"Of course."

"She going to be okay?" Maggie asked as she and Winn left.

"She should be. The lamps should have recharged her cells." Winn said.

"I didn't mean physically." Maggie said.

"I don't know. She's missing her spark, but she has been ever since Mon-El left. But you heard what her cousin said to her." Winn replied.

-00-

"Kara?" Superman asked as he opened his eyes and saw his cousin.

"Hey." She said trying to force a smile.

"What happened? Is this the DEO? How did I get here?" He asked as he sat up.

"I brought you here. You had been exposed to red Kryptonite." Kara said as she saw her cousin's expression change as he started to recall events.

"Did that really happen?" He asked paling.

"Yeah."

"Kara, I'm so sorry." He said, not sure how he could make amends.

"It's okay. Really. I've been there."

"I didn't mean what I said."

"I know." Kara said squeezing his hand.

"Hey man." James said entering the room.

"Jimmy, hi." Clark smiled.

"I need to go, Dr Hamilton wants you to stay here to make sure there are no lasting effects. I'll be back tomorrow." Kara said releasing her cousin's hand before leaving.

"You should go look after her." Superman said to James.

"If I do that she'll worry about you." James said. "Winn will keep an eye on her."

-00-

As Kara lay on her couch wrapped up in blankets watching her mother's hologram she heard a knock on the door. Her first thought was to ignore it, but then she stared through the door and saw it was Maggie. Springing up she hurried to the door and opened it asking.

"Is Alex okay?"

"I think so. I haven't heard." Maggie said.

"Are you okay?" Kara asked confused as to why Maggie was there.

"I'm fine."

"Then why are you here?"

"I thought you might want pizza." Maggie said waving a box.

"I'm not really hungry."

"You are always hungry." Maggie reminded her. "Unless you are ill, in which case should I take you to the DEO?"

"I'm fine, just tired."

"Then have a couple of slices of pizza and then I'll leave you in peace." When Kara didn't move away from the door Maggie added. "You know I can be more stubborn than Alex?"

"I doubt that." Kara said reluctantly moving away from the door.

"What are you doing?" Maggie asked seeing the strange device on Kara's coffee table.

"Just...it doesn't matter." Kara said quickly taking the Kryptonian device off the coffee table and putting it in her bedroom. As she returned she asked. "Do you want a water or a beer?"

"Beer would be great." Maggie smiled.

When Kara returned with a bottle she asked. "Why are you really here?"

"To check on you. I heard what your cousin said to you." Maggie said. "He was a complete ass."

"It wasn't him. It was the Red-K."

"Doesn't matter, I'm guessing his words cut pretty deep."

"Nothing I haven't heard before." Kara shrugged.

"Have you really been staying away from Alex?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I want Alex to be happy."

"She's happy when she's with you." Maggie said confused.

"But happier when she's with you and you don't like me." Kara said bluntly.

"I don't not like you." Maggie said. "I just disagree with your working methods as Supergirl."

"We both know there is more to it than that." Kara said. "I have had the truth thrown at me all day. I can handle honesty."

"Fine. I guess I use to hold you responsible for the way Alex was treated growing up." Maggie confessed. "It seemed really unfair that she had so much expectation and responsibility thrust on her."

"Because of me." Kara finished. "I feel the same way. Alex paid such a high price because my parents sent me away."

"They did it to save your life." Maggie reminded her.

"They did it so I could protect my cousin, but the universe had a different idea. I don't know how much Alex has told you about how I came to Earth, why I was sent to Earth."

"Just that Krypton was dying and your parents sent you to look after your cousin. But there was an accident and you arrived several years after him and he asked the Danvers to raise you."

"He told me it was so I could have a normal upbringing like he had and I always believed him. But a few months ago Alex said it was him abandoning me. She was right, he admitted it himself today, he never wanted me."

"Kara, you said yourself he was under the influence of the Red-K stuff."

"Yeah, but that doesn't cause you to lie, it gets rid of your inhibitions. It allows you to voice your inner most thoughts. Just because he would never normally say what he said, doesn't mean that he doesn't believe what he said. He was right, I don't belong. Anywhere."

"That's not true." Maggie said.

"It is. I have fought it for ever. But what's the point? I'm so tired. The universe is trying to tell me I don't belong, I can't be happy."

"Kara, I know you are I a bad place right now. I can't even begin to imagine how hard it was to make that call with the bomb, but things will get better."

"I doubt that." Kara said. "Wherever I go I ruin things. Krypton was destroyed. Astra died. I basically committed genocide against Daxmites. Mon-El had to watch his mother die and now he can never return. I lie to my best friend who hates her mother because of her hatred of me and I ruined Alex's life."

"Kara. I get that you feel alone right now, but you're not." Maggie said. "You have a family who wants to help."

"Its not just the sadness, the loneliness. It's the anger. I hate feeling so angry all the time. Cat always told me I had to find the anger behind the anger and I thought I had. I thought that I hated my parents for sending me here. But it's not that. I hate that me coming here ruined Alex's life."

"It didn't." Maggie said.

"She lost her father because of me."

"I thought her dad, your dad, was the leading expert on Superman. He'd have always been a target for the DEO. If you are desperate to blame someone, blame your cousin."

"I stopped her being herself. Growing up I shared and she hid who she was. I hate that I did that."

"Kara, Alex loves you and she would never not want you in her life." Maggie said before asking. "Seeing how we are sharing you want to know the other reason I never exactly warmed to you?"

"Sure."

"I was jealous."

"Why?"

"You and Alex are so close. You have such a unique bond."

"We're sisters."

"This is going to sound bad however I say it, so I'm just going to come out and say it okay? Just don't judge too much."

"Okay."

"I'm guessing Alex told you I was thrown out of my home when I came out."

"Yeah."

"I lived with an aunt for three years who tolerated me rather than accepted me. But you, you fall out of the skies one day and find a family. I mean you are an alien. You're different in every way from Alex and the Danvers. You don't share blood or even DNA and yet they took you in, accepted you for who you were and loved you for you. I have never had that."

"Yeah you have. I mean you may not have done growing up. But you have that now with Alex." Kara reminded her.

"I know." Maggie said. "But so do you."


	3. Chapter 3

"Kara?" Alex said as she burst into her sister's apartment a few hours later. What she hadn't been expecting to see was her partner sitting on her sister's couch as Kara slept with her head on her lap. In a quieter voice she asked. "Maggie?"

"Hey." Maggie said quietly.

"Is she okay?" Alex asked moving over to them.

"She's getting there. I assume you know what happened?"

"Yeah. Winn played me the recording." Alex said as she perched on the coffee table and looked at Kara, concern burning in her eyes.

"She'll be okay, but I think you really need to talk her." Maggie replied to Alex who then looked at her and asked.

"What are you doing here?"

"Someone needed to look after her and you were out of contact."

"It didn't have to be you." Alex said. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me. You know I'd do anything for you." Maggie said as Kara started to whimper.

"You may want to extract yourself." Alex said. "She can thrash around in her sleep when she has nightmares."

"Kinda pinned." Maggie pointed out as Kara's whimpers turned into cries.

"Kara." Alex said as she gently shook her sister. "Come on Kara, wake up."

"Alex?" Kara asked confused as she opened her eyes.

"I'm right here." She said.

"What happened?" She asked groggily.

"You were having a bad dream."

"When did you get back?" She asked, still confused, before trying to sit up, suddenly becoming aware she was lying on someone.

"Maggie?"

"Hey Little Danvers." Maggie smiled.

"Sorry, didn't mean to fall to sleep." Kara apologised looking tired and embarrassed.

"After the fight with your cousin I think you needed the sleep." Maggie shrugged. "But as comfortable as your couch is I'm going to go."

"You should both go." Kara said.

"I've only just got here." Alex pointed out.

"You should spend the night with Maggie." Kara argued. "I'm okay."

"No you're not." Maggie stated. "You need to talk to Alex." She then turned to Alex and said. "I'll see you later."

"Sure." Alex said.

"How are you doing really?" Alex asked. "Because that crinkle is embedded right now."

"I'm okay. You should go home, you must be exhausted after today. Wait, how did it go? Do you still have a job?" Kara replied.

"It was fine and yes I do. So does J'onn. Right now I'm more worried about you."

"I will be happy not to fight Kal again, but I'm okay. Just a little tired."

"It wasn't the physical fight I was referring to." Alex said. "I saw and heard what happened."

"I'm sorry." Kara said.

"For what?" Alex asked confused.

"How mean I was to you when I was on Red-K."

"That wasn't your fault." Alex reminded her. "In the same way it wasn't Clark's fault. But I know what he said would have hurt you."

"None of it was new." Kara shrugged.

"Some of it was to me." Alex said. "Like the part where he said you were keeping your distance from me and that I was ignoring your calls. I'm not ignoring you. I would never ignore you. I thought you were avoiding me, but I thought you needed space. I should have known better. You hate space and time." Alex said. "I thought that you stayed away because you didn't want to be reminded about what you had lost. That seeing me with Maggie would make you feel worse. I thought that once you processed a little you would come to me."

"You're happy." Kara said. "The last thing you need is me moping around."

"Kara, you being in pain will always make me sad. It doesn't matter if you hide yourself away or live at my place, while you are suffering I am never going to be happy. I don't know how to help you." Alex confessed. "I can see you are in pain, but I can't even start to imagine how you are really feeling."

When Kara remained silent Alex asked. "Do you know why I was in trouble with the President?"

"Because you failed to destroy Rhea's ship?"

"Yeah, but do you know why I didn't destroy it?"

"Because you couldn't get the cannon working before it was destroyed." Kara said.

"No. I had it working."

"Then why didn't you take the shot?" Kara asked thinking how if Alex had taken the shot Mon-El would still be on Earth.

"Because you were on the ship. You would have died." Alex said. "You are too important to me to lose. I couldn't do it. Clark may have abandoned you but your parents didn't. They sent you to Earth so you could live. And I would never abandon you." Alex added as she drew Kara into a hug. "So talk to me."

"I hurt so much." Kara confessed.

"You are the strongest person I know, you're going to get through this."

"I don't feel strong right now." Kara said.

"I know. But it will get better and I will be with you all the way."

After a few minutes of comfortable silence Alex asked. "So is Superman a third rate hero?"

"Huh?" Kara asked looking up.

"He called you a second rate hero, but he has lost to you twice in less than a month, so is he a third rate hero? Perhaps I'll ask him later."

"Don't he feels bad enough as it is." Kara said.

"So do you." Alex pointed out before adding. "You don't always have to protect him."

"Kinda do. It was my job."

"Was being the right word." Alex said. "Right now, your job is being my sister." She added before noticing Kara was starting to fall to sleep.

"Come on. You need to go to bed." Alex said.

"No."

"You want to talk more?" Alex asked. When Kara shook her head Alex said. "Then it's bed time."

"I can't."

"What do you mean?" Alex asked frowning.

"It's stupid."

"I'm sure it isn't. Tell me."

"After my first fight with Kal just before I woke up at the fortress I had a dream. Mon-El and I were in bed, just lying there. I was so happy. We were so happy. I didn't want to go. He asked about my necklace and I told him how my mother gave it to me and said while I had it I would never be alone. I was so happy, so complete. And I know it wasn't real, but it felt real. Now whenever I lie in bed I remember that dream." She said, subconsciously reaching to where her necklace used to hang. "And it reminds me of all I have lost."

"I'm sorry." Alex said hugging Kara a little tighter. After a minute she suggested. "Well if bed is out of the question, how about movie night then. Doris Day marathon?"

"No. You have work tomorrow, well today. You need to sleep."

"So do you." Alex reminded her. "If you're not sleeping, neither am I."

"I need less sleep than you." Kara countered.

"After today, well yesterday, you probably need more. I'm not moving so you may as well put the movie on." Alex said. "Or are you really going to make me do it?"

A second later Kara was back on the couch with two tubs of ice cream as the movie started playing.


	4. Chapter 4

As Maggie walked through Kara's apartment building entrance a few hours later carrying a box of doughnuts, a tray of coffee and several newspapers she saw a familiar figure a few feet in front of her.

"Eliza?" She called causing the figure to turn round.

"Maggie?" Eliza asked waiting from Maggie to catch up with her.

"What are you doing here?" Maggie asked before realising how abrupt the question had sounded. "I mean I didn't know you were visiting."

"Last minute trip. When I saw the fight on the news and neither Kara or Alex were answering their phones I thought something terrible had happened."

"They're both okay." Maggie said. "So's Clark."

"Really? They looked like they really hurt each other." Eliza said.

"Physically, they both seem to be okay."

"And not physically?"

"Her cousin was a complete ass." Maggie said bluntly as they walked up to Kara's apartment. "He said things to her that shook her up, especially after Mon-El. But Alex is with her now so hopefully she'll get through to her."

When they got to the door Eliza was about to knock when Maggie said. "It's okay, I've got Alex's key." Seeing the surprise in Eliza's eyes she explained. "Alex only got here at three this morning. I didn't want to wake them when I brought breakfast so I borrowed her key."

"Do you want me to hold anything?" Eliza asked.

"Um sure, thanks." Maggie said handing over the tray of coffee and box of doughnuts before getting out the key and opening the door. What neither of them were expecting was Alex to greet them with a gun drawn.

"Sorry. I probably should have warned you I borrowed your key." Maggie apologised as Alex lowered her weapon moments before she saw her mother.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Alex asked as she hugged her mother.

"I saw the fight on TV and then no one was answering their phones. Not even J'onn."

"Wait you rang my boss?" Alex asked.

"Of course."

"How often do you ring J'onn?"

"I don't know. Weekly maybe." Eliza replied.

"You ring my boss every week? What do you talk about?"

"Work mainly, but also you and your sister." Eliza answered.

"You discuss me with my boss?" Alex asked.

"Don't be so melodramatic." Eliza said. "Where's Kara?"

"She's in the shower." Alex explained before noticing the pile of newspapers Maggie had brought.

"I thought Kara may appreciate the headlines." Maggie said catching Alex's questioning glance.

 _"_ **_Girl Power."_ **

_"_ **_National City's Hero saves Metropolis."_ **

_"_ **_Women on top."_ **

_"_ **_Battle of the sexes."_ **

"These should cheer Kara up." Alex commented as she continued to look over the papers "Wow, what do you think Clark said to Lois?" Alex asked as she skimmed the Daily Planet article. "She has torn him a new one."

"Eliza? What are you doing here?" Kara asked emerging from the bedroom.

"I was worried about you." She said hugging her. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Kara said holding Eliza for a little longer than her foster mother was expecting. "You didn't have to come down here."

"Well you or your sister could have answered your phones." Eliza pointed out.

"Sorry." Kara said sheepishly just as her stomach rumbled.

"At least your appetite is unaffected." Alex said. "Good thing Maggie brought breakfast."

"Relax, I brought doughnuts not sesame bagels." Maggie said noticing Kara's frown.

"Really?" Kara asked heading to the box.

"Really."

"Thank you." Kara smiled.

"Anytime."

"Really?" Alex asked. "Cos you told me you had a no doughnut policy."

"Not for Kara." Maggie said before noticing Kara had already finished two of them. "Easy there."

"Sorry, I have to go. I promised Kal I'd see him." Kara said before disappearing in a blur.

"Kal?" Maggie asked confused.

"Her cousin." Alex explained.

"I thought that was Clark."

"Kal, well Kal-El, is his Kryptonian name. Only Kara uses it." Alex said.

"Now Kara is gone, do you want to tell me how she is really doing?" Eliza asked.

"Not great." Alex said. "This on top of Mon-El has pushed her close to her limit. I don't know how to help her."

"None of us did when she first came to Earth either." Eliza reminded her. "But we, especially you, found a way to get through to her, and now look at her."

"I know, but it's not fair she keeps losing people she cares about." Alex said sadly.

-00-

"Kara." Kal-El smiled when he saw his cousin enter. His expression then turned serious and he added. "I am so sorry for what I said and did."

"It's not your fault. Trust me I know."

"That doesn't make me feel less guilty."

"The guilt is going to be with you for a while." Kara said sympathetically before asking. "Have you spoken to Lois?"

"I have. She pointed out you are really good at kicking by backside." Seeing Kara's expression he added. "I may have paraphrased. She also said you explained it wasn't my fault. And she said she had forgiven me, but having read the article she wrote, I'm not entirely sure she was being honest."

"I'm sure she'll get over it." Kara said.

"I wouldn't blame her if she didn't. And I wouldn't blame you if you couldn't forgive me."

"Kal, I've been there. I said horrible things to Alex, but she forgave me. The hardest person to get forgiveness from is yourself."

"I appreciate your understanding, but I will make this up to you." He said.

"There's no need."

"Yes there is, especially after everything that has happened recently." Clark said. Not wanting to talk further Kara quickly said.

"I have to go to work or Snapper will probably fire me, again. I'll see you later."

"Sure. And Kara?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"Of course." Kara smiled before leaving. As she walked down the corridor she bumped into Winn.

"Hey. Sorry. Didn't see you there." Winn said before looking up and noticing who it was. "Kara? Hey."

"Hi. Did I hurt you?"

"No. I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm fine." Kara said.

"Are you sure? I mean after everything I would have thought you wouldn't be-"

"Winn, I'm fine." Kara cut in.

"Look, I know it has been different between us since Guardian, but I miss hanging with you. I miss being your friend."

"I miss being your friend too." Kara agreed.

"So do you want to talk about yesterday?"

"No. I just want to forget yesterday." Kara said.

"Well if you change your mind. I'm here."

"I know."

"So we're friends again right?" Winn asked.

"Yes."

"Good. But if we are Superfirends again does that mean Games Night is back on?" He asked. "Because I'm pretty sure it is my turn to choose the game."

"Not how I remember it." Kara said.

"So tonight?" Winn suggested, not wanting Kara to be alone.

"I can't. I'm swamped. Next week?"

"Sure. But if we haven't had it by next Wednesday I'm showing up regardless." He warned not wanting Kara to push him away.

"Okay." Kara agreed. "Look, I have to go."

-00-

"Clark." Eliza smiled entering his room a little later.

"Eliza." He smiled as he hugged her. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. And you?"

"Ignoring the fact that yesterday I tried to kill Kara who earlier spent ten minutes in here lying to me about being fine? I'm great. You?"

"I'm fine. What happened wasn't your fault."

"That doesn't make up for what I did. I said some terrible things to her. How do I make this up to her?"

"Kara has always feared not being not being needed." Eliza said. "I know you didn't mean what you said, but it reinforced her fears at a time when she already feels alone."

"I know." Clark said guiltily.

"So make her feel needed." Eliza said.

For a moment he looked at Eliza before inspiration struck. "Thank you."

"Any time." She smiled as J'onn entered the room.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Pretty horrible." Superman confessed. "I got lucky. I could have done anything."

"It is the timing that worries me." J'onn said. "Alex and I were locked in secure facility the entire time and had no idea what was happening. It may be paranoia, but I doubt the Generals in the room were left in the dark."

"You think I was deliberately infected? To what end?"

"I don't know. It could have been Cadmus. I mean since Mon-El left Kara has been distracted, maybe they hoped that would give you the edge and after she no longer stood in the way you would cause enough damage to unite Earth against you."

"Do you have any proof?" Eliza asked.

"No. It's just a hunch. Right now Winn is investigating how you got exposed. He is also trying to find any other red Kryptonite that may be out there. If it was Cadmus we may never know, but watch your step."

"Of course." Clark nodded. "If you find anything let me know. In the mean time I have something have to do."

-00-

"Hey Kara." Clark said as he approached her an hour later at CatCo.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Guilty. I'm sorry."

"You don't need to keep apologising." Kara smiled.

"I feel like I do." Clark said. "Which is why I feel really bad about this, after everything I said to you and everything you did for me, but I need your help."

"My help? Why?"

"You've been through this before and you regained the trust of National City. I need your help doing that."

"There's no magic fix, it just takes time." Kara said.

"I know, but I was thinking maybe it would go smoother if you came with me. You saw the headlines, the people love you and they fear me. If you were with me maybe they would fear me less."

"Ponytail, where's the final copy." Snapper shouted as he approached her. When he saw Clark he greeted cooly. "Kent. What are you doing here?"

"Offering Kara a chance to interview Superman."

"Why?" Snapper asked suspiciously. "You hoping he'll kill off your competition."

"Superman has been cured." Clark smiled.

"Says you. And if that is the case why help Danvers?"

"I owe her." Clark said.

"You trust him?" Snapper asked Kara before adding. "Stupid question, you trust everyone. Fine go talk to Superman, write up his grovelling apology."

-00-

When Kara flew into her apartment late that evening she was surprised to find lights on and people in there.

"Did I forget a dinner?" Kara asked confused.

"No Sweetie." Eliza said as she hugged her.

"Then why are you all here?" She asked looking from Eliza to Alex to Maggie to J'onn to Winn to James.

"To see you." James said.

"Why? What's happened?"

"We just wanted to make sure you're okay." Eliza said.

"I'm fine. You didn't have to come over."

"Does she realise how bad at lying she is?" Maggie asked.

"We've told her often enough." Alex shrugged.

"I think it is a Kryptonian thing. Clark is bad at it as well." James added.

"It has its advantages." J'onn commented.

"Seriously. I'm fine." Kara said trying to ignore them.

"Then you won't mind if we stay for dinner." Eliza said.

"Actually I was planning on getting an early night. It's been a long day." Kara said.

"We saw on the news." Alex said. "But we won't be here long, unless you want us here. In which case we are here all night."

"I'm fine." Kara said.

"No you're not." J'onn said.

"And we have potstickers." Alex said as Eliza added.

"And chocolate pecan pie."

"I appreciate what you are trying to do. But there is no need. I am fine."

"Crinkle." Alex stated.

"Next time I solar flare I am botoxing." Kara muttered. "I just need time. I will be okay. You don't have to be here."

"We know. But we want to be here." Eliza said.

"We are not letting you go through this alone." Alex added before stepping forward and hugging Kara. "We are stronger together." Alex said moments before the others stepped forward and hugged her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End


End file.
